Mi primer año, un sueño para mí
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Paul Levesque es un profesor de Historia recién llegado a Londres. Allí tendrá inumerables amigos, pero habrá uno que le robará el corazón. Pareja: Paul Levesque/Michael Shawn. - 1º Parte -
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Este fic no es como los otros tantos que he escrito. En el, los luchadores de la WWE no van a ejercer como tales.  
Van a tener profesiones normales, los he metido en un universo alterno. Ninguno se dedica a lo que se dedica en la realidad son profesores en un colegio interno (y odviamente privado) de Londres.

La pareja será Paul Levesqu/Michael Shawn

O lo que sería en terminos de la WWE Triple H/HBK

Espero que les guste.

Firma:

Momo


	2. 01 Septiembre

** Capítulo 1:**

**Septiembre**

El cielo de Londres estaba gris, las nubes se amontonaban unas encimas de otras amenazando con lluvia aunque solo provocaban una humedad que conseguía que hiciera calor.

Paul Levesque iba ataviado con un traje de chaqueta oscuro y una camisa blanca un poco desabotonada; no llevaba corbata. Conduciendo por las calles iba de camino al prestigioso Colegio de la ciudad, había sido contratado como profesor de Historia. Estaba en América cuando recibió la noticia y ni se lo pensó dos veces, aceptó. No podía perder esa oportunidad.

Llegó al enorme edificio, que era como un castillo. Aparcó donde se le había asignado y subió al despacho del rector. Había sido citado allí para hablar de los horarios de las clases y de su sueldo.

Llamó al despacho con los nudillos.

- Adelante. – dijo una voz autoritaria

- ¿Se puede, Sr. McMahon? – preguntó Paul asomando la cabeza.

- Por supuesto, pase, pase. Usted debe de ser Paul Levesque, mi nuevo profesor de Historia.

Paul le estrechó la mano que le tendía. Vince Mcmahon era alto, ancho de hombros y de gesto tosco. Tenía el pelo canoso e iba arreglado con un traje de cuadros. Aparentaba tener menos de la edad que tenía.

- El mismo. – respondió Paul dándole el apretón de manos. – Es un placer conocerle, Sr. Mcmahon.

- El placer es mío Sr. Levesque. He leído artículos suyos al igual que leí su libro sobre la historia de este país, así que me vi obligado a contratarle. – le dijo el rector sentándose e indicándole a Paul que lo hiciera.

- Y me alegra de que lo haya hecho, me honra estar en este prestigioso colegio. – Halagó Paul.

Mcmahon sonrió, durante la siguiente media hora estuvieron hablando sobre los horarios, los cursos a los que impartiría clase y el sueldo.

- Bien Sr. Levesque, puede ir a su despacho e instalarse. Esta noche habrá una cena donde podrá conocer al resto de profesores y el lunes, comenzará el curso. – informó

Paul asintió, de nuevo estrechó la mano de Vince y salió del despacho. Bajó al aparcamiento y cogió su maleta, miró al gran edificio. Sonrió feliz.

Tenía todas las tecnologías que se pudieran desear y tenía un gran equipamiento, pero el aspecto antiguo que tenía su fachada e interiores era memorables.

Llegó a su despecho; tras la puerta que había detrás del escritorio, había una habitación parecida a un salón, con una chimenea y un sofá enfrente de ella, con dos butacas a los lados. En las paredes había estanterías repletas de libros y una cristalera donde se veían copas y botellas de diferentes licores.

Abrió de nuevo la puerta situada a la izquierda y se encontró con su cama. Grande, con un edredón y sábanas de colores claros. También había una ventana cerca, grande. Se asomó a ella y vio el paisaje, veía el lago que quedaba detrás del colegio y justo detrás de este, el campo de fútbol donde se impartía gimnasia.

Colocó la ropa en la cómoda que había en la misma habitación, al igual que fue dejando sus pertenencias por la misma. Sobre las 9.30, bajó a la cena.

Entró en el comedor donde había una larga mesa, numerosas sillas, cubiertos y platos. Vince se encontraba allí, charlando con el profesor de Filosofía, el Dr. Ric Flair.

Ese sí que era una eminencia, pero le daba vergüenza presentarse temiendo a no estar a su altura, como para poder interrumpirle una conversación con el rector.

- ¡Hola, Sr. Levesque! – exclamó Mcmahon al verle – Perdona Ric, mira, éste es Paul Levesque, el nuevo profesor de Historia.

- Encantado de conocerle, Sr. Levesque. – dijo Flair – Leí sobre usted, es un gran profesor.

- No más que usted. – dijo Paul estrechándole la mano – He leído desde siempre todos sus artículos y son perfectos.

- Que va hombre… - dijo Flair sonriendo.

Paul le devolvió la sonrisa y Mcmahon le presentó a la persona de su derecha, Linda Mcmahon, profesora de Química.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los profesores, y Mcmahon se los fue presentando.

Se sentó a la derecha de un hombre bastante alto con bastante musculatura, el pelo negro y los ojos verdes claro. Se llamaba Mark Calaway y enseñaba ingeniería informática.

A la izquierda de Mark había un hombre bastante más pequeño que este, tenía rasgos latinos y enseñaba Filología Española; su nombre era Óscar Gutiérrez.

Todos se pusieron a cenar, todos excepto…

Un hombre irrumpió en el comedor. Iba colorado de ir corriendo y un poco despeinado, cosa que arregló atándose una coleta.

- Hombre Shawn…. Creía que ya no llegabas… - murmuró Vince cuando lo vio llegar.

- Yo tampoco creí que fuera a llegar. ¿Esto ha cambiado de sitio? Es que me he vuelto a perder…. – dijo Shawn.

Todos los profesores rieron, Paul sonrió un poco. Shawn iba ataviado con unas bermudas hasta las rodillas de cuadros y una camiseta de manga corta, dejando ver un tatuaje que tenía en el brazo izquierdo. Se sentó al lado de Paul, el único sitio libre.

- ¡Hola! – saludó emocionado a Paul estrechándole la mano - ¡Soy Shawn Hickembottom, profesor de Bellas Artes! ¡Encantado!

- Encantado soy Paul Levesque, profesor de Historia. Encantado Sr. Hickembottom… - dijo Paul sorprendido por la efusividad de su compañero.

- Nananana…. Llámame Shawn, mejor Shawn que Michaels así que Shawn. – dijo éste.

- Está bien… Shawn. – dijo Paul.

Shawn sonrió y comenzó a comer como un loco.

- Perdónele Sr. Levesque, pero Shawn no es que haya sido muy presentable… Pero me es imposible despedirlo… Es un excelente profesor.

- Oich que cosas me dices, Vince… - dijo Shawn fingiendo sonrojarse.

- Lo ves… Eso era lo que te decía… - dijo Vince señalándole con el tenedor.

Paul rió mirando a Shawn de reojo. Este le miró; tenía una mirada espectacular, con unos ojos azules, que podría mirar sin hartarse y con una expresión única.

- Y ¿de dónde eres, Paul? – preguntó Shawn haciendo volver al aludido a la realidad.

- Eh… Yo nací aquí, pero me he criado en América. – dijo Paul.

Shawn asintió y siguió engullendo.

- ¡Gente! – dijo cuando terminó de comer – Me voy a sobar. – Y se fue.

- Este hombre siempre informando de lo que hace… - murmuró Glen Jacobs, profesor de Física.

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Paul interesado - ¿Siempre lo hace?

- Sí… Por lo que cuentan sus alumnos, hay veces que deja una clase a medias diciendo que va a mear… - explicó Glen riendo.

Paul también rió, terminó de cenar y también fue a sus habitaciones. Tenía que dormir; la diferencia horaria era una porquería. Se durmió feliz porque tenía un gran trabajo, un trabajo del que iba a disfrutar muchísimo.


	3. 02 Me gusta tu asignatura

** Capítulo 2:**

**Me gusta tu asignatura....**

Al día siguiente, tras desayunar se fue ha andar por el patio del colegio, el día no había cambiado así que salió con una camiseta de manga corta de los Sex-Pistols y unas bermudas vaqueras.

Recorrió todo el Colegio, bordeándolo.

- ¡PAUL! – exclamó una voz desde arriba

Paul levantó la cabeza, Shawn estaba asomado en la ventana.

- Dime. – le exclamó

- ¿Cuál es tú pintor favorito? – le gritó

Paul le miró con la ceja alzada, pensando si iba enserio o no.

- Pues… Pablo Picasso… - respondió

- Ahí va… ¡Que sorpresa! – dijo Shawn - ¡Gracias!

- ¿Para que lo querías saber? – preguntó Paul antes de que Shawn volviera a entrar a su habitación

- ¡Para que mis alumnos tengan trabajo mañana! – exclamó y se metió dentro

Paul se rió y siguió con su paseo. Shawn era único.

El día siguiente llegó con rapidez y Paul estaba nervioso, no era la primera vez que daba clase, pero siempre se ponía nervioso el primer día. No sabía como iban ha ser las reacciones de sus alumnos y era eso lo que le ponía nervioso.

Como siempre, tenía un examen preparado para saber el nivel de la clase. Sabía que eso solía enfadar a los alumnos, pero siempre aclaraba que no contaría como nota. A la tarde, se puso a corregir los exámenes, eran mejores de lo que esperaba.

Shawn llamó a su despacho y Paul le pidió que pasara.

- ¿Un examen el primer día? – preguntó Shawn leyendo el papel por encima – Eso no es justo… - dijo riendo

- Oye que tú le has puesto un trabajo a tus alumnos de Picasso… - dijo Paul riendo – Por cierto… ¿Por qué dijiste qué, que sorpresa? – preguntó

- Es que Picasso… A veces pintaba raro… Así como a los personajes cuadriculados…. - dijo Shawn riéndose – Aunque como le dijo a alguien en su día: "Si el retrato no se parece, ya se parecerá".

Paul se rió. Y siguió corrigiendo exámenes.

- Joder… ¿Quién fue el canciller alemán que provocó el genocidio judío? – leyó Paul en voz alta – "Gregory Rasputín" Tócate los huevos… - dijo Paul preocupado

Shawn se rió.

- Este de historia poco… ¿A que es Thomas? – preguntó

- Sí, ¿cómo lo…?

- Lo conozco… Es buen estudiante pero en los exámenes que no cuentan para nota siempre responde de manera chorra… - dijo riéndose

- Gracias por la información. – dijo Paul sonriendo

*****

Los días fueron pasando, a Paul le encantaba ese colegio. Los alumnos eran alumnos en condiciones, dispuesto a aprender, había alguno chorra pero eran divertidos, solían hacer los chistes en el momento oportuno.

Un sábado, Paul salió de su habitación y decidió ir a comprar. Entró en su coche y metió la llave en el contacto, el coche arrancó pero empezó a hacer mucho ruido y empezó a echar humo por el capó. Paul salió corriendo del coche y abrió el capó, apartó el humo.

- No… No te vayas a romper ahora…. – murmuraba Paul al coche

Shawn al oírlo, se acercó.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó interesado

- Grrr… Que he ido ha arrancarlo y a explotado… - murmuró Paul enfadado intentando enroscar un tornillo con la llave inglesa que había cogido del maletero.

- Habla con Mark…. Ha estudiado ingeniería informática pero… A lo mejor entiende de esto… - dijo Shawn

Paul metió la llave más de la cuenta y consiguió romper el tanque donde estaba el aceite, que saltó y le llenó la camisa de ese líquido.

- Me cago en tó… - murmuró Paul soltó la llave enfadado y cerró el capó de igual forma. Se limpió las manos en la camisa, y se la quitó.

Shawn lo contempló, el torso era musculoso, perfecto. Sin cicatrices, y las venas que solían quedar marcadas, no estaban, al menos, si no hacía fuerza no estaban.

- Vaya… - comentó Shawn sorprendido, Paul le miró con una ceja alzada – He estudiado bellas artes, y eres el perfecto David de Miguel Ángel.

Paul se puso rojo.

- Que va hombre…Tengo un cuerpo como otro cualquiera… - se excusó

- No. Te lo digo en serio. Tienes un cuerpo perfecto – afirmó de nuevo Shawn, prefiriendo evitar tocarle, cosa que deseaba hacer.

- Pues Gracias… - respondió Paul algo aturdido, y fue hacia su habitación para ponerse otra camisa

****

Pasó el tiempo y la relación de amistad que tenían Paul y Shawn se fue haciendo más fuerte. Tenían los mismos gustos sobre la música, se reían más o menos de lo mismos temas. Incluso Shawn le solía pedir a Paul que le diera idea sobre que podrían dibujar sus alumnos en clase.

Sin duda eran buenos amigos, pero Paul no era consciente de que él, para Shawn significaba algo más.

Shawn estaba sintiendo por Paul algo especial que sabía muy bien ocultar y tenía la manía de confirmárselo con cosas drásticas.

Tenía de costumbre todos los años, dibujar a alguien todos los años. O lo contrataba él o se lo pedían, pero solía ser cosa suya. El modelo que tenía ese año era una mujer, embarazada. Se quedó sin modelo cuando ella se puso de parto, llamó a Shawn y se lo comunicó A este no le sentó muy mal la noticia y ya tenía sustituto.

Paul.

Solo tenía que pedírselo, con sus dotes de convicción lo pilló en la cena.

- Esto, Paul. Me gustaría pedirte un favor. – murmuró Shawn en el comedor a Paul

- Dime. – dijo este y le miró

- Es que verás, me ha fallado un modelo al cual quería dibujar y me gustaría pedirte que lo sustituyeras.

- Ah… ¿Yo? ¿De modelo? ¿Sirvo? – preguntó este con las cejas alzadas

- Sí. Ya te dije, tienes un cuerpo que se merece ser dibujado.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí. Solo hay una objeción, el dibujo te lo tengo que hacer desnudo. – dijo riendo, sintiéndose inseguro por lo que decía.

- Eh… Pero es que… Yo nunca he hecho eso, y tampoco es que fuera a servir… - se excusó Paul – Además… De que eso de quedarme desnudo… Me da vergüenza

- Oh vamos, hazme caso soy profesor de arte, se de lo que hablo. – razonó Shawn sonriendo – Y lo de la vergüenza se pasa rápido, además yo solo voy ha dibujarte no a violarte… - le dijo Shawn riendo

- No sé… Déjame que me lo piense… - dijo Paul respondiendo a la risa

- Porfa… - pidió Shawn con cara de cordero degollado

- Bueno… Pero que esto no salga de aquí, ¿vale? – acabó Paul

- ¡No saldrá! ¡Gracias! – dijo Shawn sonriendo

Pasaron los días y Paul, se dirigió de su habitación a la de Shawn para ser dibujado.


	4. 03 Te desnudé y descubrí algo en ti

** Capítulo 3:**

**Te desnudé y descubrí algo en ti...**

Este, había elegido ese sábado para dibujarle. Había pocos alumnos en el edificio, pues la mayoría andaba por sus jardines y como no había clases era el momento perfecto. Se había vestido con ropa cómoda, aunque sabía que acabaría desnudo, no era plan de andar de esa guisa por los pasillos.

Entró en el despecho de Shawn y al ver que no estaba, llamó con los nudillos a la puerta que daba a la habitación de este.

- ¿Sí? – se oyó la voz de Shawn desde dentro

- Shawn. Soy Paul. – informó el susodicho

Enseguida se abrió la puerta.

- Hombre Paul, ¡has venido! – dijo emocionado

- Por supuesto. Siempre cumplo con lo que prometo. – dijo Paul sonriendo

Shawn también sonrió y le dejó entrar. La habitación de Shawn, era un poco más grande que la de Paul y estaba cargada de arte. Había cuadros hermosos colgados de la pared, esculturas, libros de arte abundaban en las estanterías.

Paul vio que en el centro de la habitación, había dos focos y un taburete de tres patas, supuso que debía de sentarse allí para que Shawn le dibujara.

- Puedes pasar al baño para desnudarte y eso… - explicó Shawn

Paul asintió, se metió dentro del baño y al poco salió desvestido pero con una toalla tapándole los genitales.

- Eso tendrás que quitártelo… - le dijo Shawn

- Sí ya… - murmuró Paul – Es que estoy un poco nervioso…

- Tranquilo hombre, tú relájate… Piensa que no estoy aquí, yo soy muy poco ruidoso. – dijo sentándose tras el lienzo. – Primero te voy a dibujar con carboncillo, luego te hago una foto y ya le daré color luego. – explicó Shawn

Paul asintió, se quitó la toalla y se sentó en el taburete de madera. Estaba tenso, porque nunca antes había hecho aquello, desnudarse a solas delante de otro hombre.

Y menos con alguien que le había dicho que tenía un cuerpo que merecía ser dibujado..

- Te tienes que relajar… - pidió Shawn asomándose por un lado del lienzo para mirarlo.

- Perdón pero es que estoy algo nerviosillo… - se excusó Paul

- No te preocupes, empezaré a ver si con el tiempo te vas relajando. – dijo Shawn

Paul asintió y Shawn comenzó a dibujarle. Este, estaba sorprendido, no se había equivocado en decir que Paul tenía un cuerpo magnífico, tenía músculos bien formados pero apenas exagerados, las piernas eran igual, perfectas.

Además, Shawn estaba nervioso como Paul, no solo porque creía que sentía algo por él y lo tenía desnudo frente a sí, si no que estaba rojo y procuraba no asomarse mucho por el lienzo para que Paul no se diera cuenta.

Al rato, Paul ya se había relajado y como Shawn también lo había hecho le era más fácil dibujarle. Shawn se asomaba de vez en cuando, estaba terminando pero remarcaba facciones que se le habían pasado por alto o que no había repasado bien. Vio como Paul se estremecía.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Shawn

- Sí… Solo tengo un poco de frío… - respondió Paul

Shawn se levantó y cerró la ventana, volvió hacia su lienzo pero aún así creía que Paul no estaba bien.

- ¿Seguro que solo era eso? – le preguntó

- Es que… Tenía un poco de fiebre, solo eso. – explicó

- Jo… ¿Y por qué has venido? – preguntó Shawn acercándose a él

- Te hice una promesa ¿no? – le dijo Paul

- Sí… Pero si estabas enfermo podríamos haberlo dejado para otro día… - dijo Shawn y le besó la frente

Paul se puso un poco nervioso, tenía a Shawn muy cerca y él estaba desnudo, sería por eso que Shawn también empezaba a sonrojarse y no por fiebre.

- Creo que tienes más fiebre que antes seguro… - murmuró Shawn separándose y procurando no alzar la cabeza.

- Si, pero no importa, si quieres podemos continuar. – dijo Paul sonriendo

- No… Si estás enfermo no, además, casi terminé solo lo estaba perfeccionando. – explicó Shawn

- ¿Ah sí? – dijo Paul

- Sí. – afirmó Shawn – Te voy a hacer la foto y te vas a tu habitación a mejorar ¿eh? – le dijo

- Como quieras. – respondió Paul

Shawn le hizo la foto, Paul se vistió y salió. Enseguida, Shawn fue a su ordenador a ver la foto, ciertamente, podía aclarar de que se había enamorado de Paul Levesque. Al día siguiente y al saber que Paul había tenido que salir de una clase fue a verle.

Cuando llamó al despacho Paul le abrió la puerta en pijama y zapatillas, con mala cara.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Shawn de inmediato

- Resfriado, me subió un poco más la fiebre. – informó dejándole pasar.

- No deberías de haber ido… - murmuró Shawn recostando a Paul en la cama

- Pero te prometí que sería tu modelo…

- Sí. Pero andabas con fiebre. Y te quedaste desnudo… - dijo Shawn y se sonrojó al recordarlo

- Ya. Pero igualmente te lo prometí y soy un hombre de palabra. – dijo Paul estornudando.

Shawn se rió y le puso un paño húmedo en la frente.

- Mañana tampoco vas a clase. – le dijo

- Pero es que… Tenía un examen…

- No vas a ir. Tienes fiebre y no vas ha dar clase así.

- Está bien… - aceptó Paul.

- Y yo tampoco iré a dar mis clases. – dijo Shawn.

Paul se incorporó, cuando lo hizo el paño se le quedó en el regazo, sintiendo como el agua fresca le pasaba el pijama y un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

- ¿Y eso por qué? Que yo me salte mi clase vale… Pero, ¿por qué tú? – preguntó Paul interesado.

Shawn no contestó de inmediato. Puso una mano encima del pecho de Paul y lo volvió a recostar. Agachó la cabeza para que el pelo le tapara el rostro. Se había sonrojado.

- Me quedaré aquí, estás enfermo y eres mi amigo. – dijo.

- Ya. ¿Pero por qué? – repitió Paul.

- Porque…. – dijo Shawn, y no siguió hablando, se quedó callado sin responder.

- ¿Por qué….? – preguntó Paul esperando una respuesta.

Shawn levantó la vista y miró a Paul. Tenía que hacer algo, algo para hacer que sus pensamientos se pusieran en orden. Para saber que realmente quería a Paul, que si quería tenerle cerca para en todo, desde comer juntos hasta llegar a la cama.

Tenía que saber si sentía algo más profundo respecto a él.

- Shawn… - pidió Paul volviéndose a incorporar.

Shawn no dijo nada. Movió su mano izquierda la llevó al rostro de Paul acariciando el mentón con el pulgar.

- Shawn… - repitió de nuevo Paul, no se movió, pero se sentía un poco incómodo

Shawn se inclinó sobre él y posó sus labios sobre los de Paul. Estaban calientes al tacto con los suyos, que estaban húmedos del nerviosismo.


	5. 04 Repetimos el beso sigues

** Capítulo 4:**

**Repetimos el beso sigues sitiendo lo mismo**

Paul abrió mucho los ojos, quieto, sin saber como reaccionar. Cuando supo como hacerlo, se echó hacia atrás para deshacer el beso. Shawn bajó de nuevo la mirada.

- Adiós… - murmuró y se fue.

Paul vio como se iba, estaba aturdido. Jamás le había pasado eso, nunca antes un hombre le había besado. Estaba confuso, porque no le había molestado tanto.

Se tumbó en la cama con la cabeza hecha un mar de dudas. Aquello solo podía ser un accidente, y antes de poder ponerse a pensar en la remota posibilidad de que le quisiera, necesitaba hablar con él.

Saber, si eso había sido una broma u otra cosa.

*****

Llevaba varios días sin hablar con Shawn, lo había intentado de todas las maneras, pero desde que le dio aquel beso no había vuelto ha hablar con él. Ese era el último día de clase antes de Navidad y tenía que resolver eso antes de irse de vacaciones.

Shawn le evitaba, la única manera de obligarle ha hablar con él, era sacándolo a la fuerza de una clase, así que Paul pensó eso. Cuando tuvo una hora libre y una hora de clase Shawn, lo hizo y entró en la clase de Shawn.

Él siempre tenía la puerta abierta.

Los alumnos andaban dibujando una estatua que había en el centro de la habitación, Shawn estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio, mirando el vacío.

Paul llamó a la puerta para hacerse notar. Todo el mundo dirigió la mirada hacia ella, incluido Shawn.

- Esto… Shawn, tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Puedes salir? – pidió un poco nervioso

- Ahora no puedo porque…. – se intentó excusar

- Por favor, es urgente. – pidió Paul mirándole fijamente

Shawn asintió, se levantó y salió por la puerta detrás de Paul. Todos los alumnos se levantaron de su asiento y algunos asomaron la cabeza al pasillo para ver como los dos profesores se iban. Paul lo llevó a un escobero, que era la única puerta principal que no tenía cristalera.

Shawn se apoyó en la pared y Paul encendió la luz tirando de una cuerda que sirvió para prender la bombilla.

- Shawn, ¿por qué has estado evitándome estas semanas? – preguntó Paul decidido

- Yo no te he evitado. – respondió este.

- Mientes. Desde lo que pasó la última noche que estuvimos juntos, me has evitado. – recordó Paul

Shawn levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Paul.

- ¿Por qué hice qué? – preguntó Shawn.

- Porqué me besaste.

- Ah eso…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Shawn se encogió de hombros.

- No sé. – dijo

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? – preguntó Paul

- Pues que no sé porque lo hice. – dijo Shawn

- Tienes que saberlo. Yo no voy besando a la gente porque sí sin saber el motivo, y menos si esa persona, es un hombre. – le dijo Paul.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver que sea un hombre quien te haya besado? – preguntó Shawn un poco indignado

- A mí jamás me había besado un hombre. ¿A ti sí? – preguntó.

- Eso es una pregunta demasiado personal. – dijo Shawn duramente.

Paul le miró.

- No sabía que eras homosexual. – le dijo a Shawn

- ¿Te he dicho yo que sea homosexual? – preguntó Shawn en un gruñido

- No. Pero por algo me besaste. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dijo agarrándole del brazo

- No lo sé. – dijo soltándose y saliendo corriendo de allí

Paul salió tras él.

- Pero algun motivo tuviste que tener para hacerlo. – dijo Paul alcanzándolo en el pasillo. – Me besaste y tuvo que ser por algo.

Shawn le volvió a besar, fue corto y enseguida se separó.

- Tengo que seguir dando clase. – dijo tajante y se largó a su aula.

Paul se quedó allí, en mitad del pasillo sin saber que hacer.


	6. 05 La Navidad da que pensar

** Capítulo 5:**

**La Navidad da que pensar...**

Las vacaciones de Navidad pasaron rápido. Paul en América, con su familia. No olvidó lo que había hecho Shawn y no sabía como digerirlo, tras las vacaciones solo sacó algo claro. No le había molestado ni asqueado que Shawn le besara y se comportaría como siempre con él.

Shawn pasó las Navidades solo, como siempre desde que murieran sus padres y su hermano no quisiera dirigirle la palabra. Estaba enamorado de Paul, lo sabía y si le había besado, era porque se quedó sin saber que hacer al tenerlo tan cerca. Cuando volviera de las vacaciones esperaba que Paul se comportara con él igual que siempre.

Las vacaciones pasaron y el dos de Enero llegó rápido. Shawn fue a su clase sin tan siquiera poder ver a Paul. Fue recogiendo los trabajos de sus alumnos que se trataba de un cómic del tema que quisieran.

Empezó a dar clase hasta que fue interrumpido por su jefe.

- Shawn, cuando acabes la clase ven a mi despacho. – pidió Mcmahon.

Shawn asintió, una vez hubo acabado la clase que impartía cuando Mcmahon le avisó, se encaminó a su despacho, por el tono de este sabía que no debía de bromear.

- Bien Vince. – dijo Shawn una vez hubo entrado y tomado asiento. - ¿De qué querías hablar?

- Verás Shawn… Yo nunca me he metido en la vida privada de mis profesores, más que nada porque no me interesan pero…

- Al grano Vince. – pidió Shawn.

- Vale. ¿Estás manteniendo alguna relación con otro profesor en el colegio? – preguntó Vince decidido

Shawn alzó una ceja.

- ¿Importa eso en la manera que imparto mis clases? – preguntó Shawn.

- Importa si es mi colegio. – dijo Vince – Los profesores comentan… Y los alumnos también…

- ¿Comentan? ¿El qué comentan? – preguntó Shawn.

- ¿Eres homosexual? – preguntó finalmente Vince.

Shawn alzó la otra ceja.

- Verás... – intentó explicar Vince – Lo que hagas fuera de las verjas del Colegio me da igual, pero lo que hagas dentro es de mi incumbencia, y no veo bien que tengas este tipo de relaciones delante los alumnos.

- Yo nunca he hecho delante de los alumnos… - dijo Shawn.

- Christopher me ha dicho que el otro día os vio a ti y a Paul besaros en el pasillo. - dijo Vince.

Shawn se levantó.

- ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? – preguntó Shawn.

- ¿Mantienes alguna relación con Paul? – preguntó Vince.

- Ese Irvine es gilipollas. – dijo Shawn – Siempre metiendo las narices donde no le llaman.

- No permitiré que le faltes el respeto a algunos de mis profesores. – dijo Vince levantándose. - Mantienes alguna relación con Paul, ¿si o no?

- Te trae sin cuidado lo que haga en mi vida privada. – le espetó Shawn.

- Sigue por ese tono y con esa relación, y me veré obligado a despedirte. – le dijo Vince tajante.

- ¡Eres un homófogo de mierda Vince! – exclamó Shawn antes de salir dando un portazo.

*****

El tiempo pasó y Shawn se sintió agradecido, Paul le trataba como siempre, como si nunca le hubiera besado y eso era algo que agradecía. Incluso este le había regalado algo a Shawn por Navidad, un iPhone. Cosa que Shawn le agradeció mucho y le respondió al regalo con un portátil.

Tenía la sensación de que los profesores comentaban cuando Paul y Shawn estaban cerca. Aunque Shawn nunca le había prestado atención a los comentarios, pero le molestaba que cuando iba hacia ellos o se giraba para saber de que hablaban, los profesores se callaban y se dispersaran.

Pasaron unos días y Shawn le había dejado su iPhone a Mark pues como era de prever, lo había desconfigurado y él no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglarlo. Al par de días, Mark se encontró con Shawn.

- Toma. – le dijo Mark entregándole el iPhone a Shawn – Te lo he limpiado, actualizado y metido algunos juegos. – explicó Mark.

- Gracias. – respondió Shawn guardándose el iPhone en el bolsillo – Me cuesta un huevo y no tenía ni juegos ni nada… Gracias por trucármelo.

- De nada. Oye, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – pidió Mark.

- Sí claro. Te lo debo por acicalarme este cacharro. – dijo Shawn.

- Sí, verás, sabes que desde que nos conocemos desde que empecé a trabajar aquí… - siguió Mark.

- Mark, al grano que los dos entremos el mismo año. – le dijo Shawn.

- Sí. Verás, Vince está preguntando a todos los profesores si estás saliendo con Paul o si eres homosexual. – le dijo.

Shawn abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué, qué? – preguntó - ¿Pero por qué?

- Porque es un homófogo y desde que sospecha de tú sexualidad, quiere echarte. – le dijo Mark – Mira, a mí me da igual de que aceras seas, me caes bien y si eres feliz saliendo con alguien sea hombre o mujer me da igual. Solo te lo decía para advertirte, y que si quieres hacer algo en el Colegio vayas con cuidado porque muchos profesores, están a favor de Vince y te están vigilando. – explicó Mark.

Shawn asimiló la información con dificultad, y una vez lo hubo escuchado todo se enfadó y le entró ganas de gritarle de todo a Vince.

- Gra… Gracias Mark. – le dijo Shawn.

- De nada, somos amigos ¿no? – le dijo sonriendo.

Shawn asintió, le sonrió y se fue ha hablar con Mcmahon. Entró sin llamar encontrándose a Vince hablando con Ric mientras bebían de un vaso de whisky.

- Shawn ahora no… - empezó Vince

- Me gustaría que dejaras de meterte en mi vida Vince. – le espetó.

- Perdón, pero no te sigo. – dijo Vince mirándole.

- Deja de preguntarle a los profesores si soy homosexual o no. De si estoy saliendo con Paul o no. – pidió Shawn mosqueado – Esos asuntos son míos, pertenecen a mi vida privada y si nunca te han importado, no sé porque debe importante ahora.

- Sería un problema que fueras homosexual. – dijo Vince.

Ric lo miró, el era viejo pero no veía el problema ahí.

- Dime. – pidió Shawn cruzándose de brazos – Dime donde está el problema. ¿Daré la clase mal como consecuencia de que tenga otra orientación sexual?

- Entonces afirmas que eres homosexual, Hickembottom. – le dijo Vince taladrándolo con la mirada.

- Yo no afirmo nada Vince, solo defiendo mi vida privada en la que no debes de entrometerte.

- Eres mi profesor, me entrometo donde me de la gana. – le dijo Vince.

Ric no comentó nada por no meter la pata, pero no estaba de acuerdo con él, sabía que no era nadie para meterse en la vida de Shawn por mucho que fuera el director del colegio.

Shawn gruñó y se fue dando un portazo. al baño de profesores cabreado. Últimamente, cada vez que hablaba con Mcmahon, acababa discutiendo y con Mcmahon amenazándole con despedirle. Alzó el puño y lo estrelló contra el espejo que había frente a él. Se tanteó el puño que empezaba a sangrar con la mano ilesa.

Paul, que había oído el golpe se asomó al baño, viendo que Shawn estaba apoyado en el lavabo aferrándose el puño ensangrentado.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – le preguntó Paul.

Shawn se sobresaltó y miró a Paul, sonrió de medio lado.

- Malos rollos con el jefe – respondió alzando el puño accidentado

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Paul, se acercó a él le cogió la mano y la metió bajo el grifo.

Shawn se encogió de hombros.

- Au… - se quejó cuando Paul quitó unos pequeños cristales que había pegados al corte

- Ven conmigo. En mi habitación tengo un botiquín. – le dijo Paul

Shawn asintió y le siguió. Llegaron a la habitación del profesor de historia, Shawn se sentó en una silla y Paul lo hizo frente a él cuando hubo llegado con el botiquín, una toalla y un cuenco con agua.

Limpió la sangre que había vuelto a salir con el agua.

- No parece profundo. – informó Paul mirando la mano – Te echaré alcohol, un poco de betadine, una venda para que la herida no se abra y como nuevo. – le dijo con una sonrisa

Shawn miró los labios de Paul, los que había poseído dos veces sin su consentimiento, miró su sonrisa, le gustaba muchísimo.

- Paul… - murmuró Shawn

El aludido, terminó de echarle el betadine, y cuando comenzó a vendarle levantó la cabeza.

- Dime. – pidió mirando a esos ojos azules que Shawn poseía

- ¿Sabes esa sensación cuando no puedes de dejar de pensar en alguien? ¿Cuándo lo mínimo que hace por ti, te llena? ¿Cuándo simplemente te roza y para ti es un mundo? ¿Cuando al besarle, te sientes el hombre más feliz de la tierra? – le dijo Shawn

- Eso es el amor. ¿No? – le dijo Paul alzando las cejas

- Sí… - respondió Shawn. – Te quiero. – confesó

- Lo sé. – dijo Paul sonriendo

Shawn miró a Paul sin entender.

- Lo sé; porque cuando me besaste dos veces te negaste ha admitirlo delante mía. Porque cada vez que te tocaba de cierta manera, te ponías rojo. Porque cuando me dibujaste, no eras tú. Además de que suspirabas cuando creía que no te oía. Porque siempre te has preocupado por mí… ¿Necesitas más motivos? – preguntó Paul

Shawn negó con la cabeza, aquello le parecía suficiente.

- ¿Y tú me…? – preguntó Shawn tímido

- No. – le dijo Paul – O al menos no lo sé. Nunca sentí nada por otro hombre que no fuera mi padre o mi hermano. Y por ti siento un cariño especial. Un cariño que aún no se que es y que quiero tomarme mi tiempo para descubrirlo… - explicó Paul

Shawn se inclinó sobre él para besarle, pero Paul lo detuvo poniéndole la mano en el pecho.

- Shawn… Déjame que me tome mi tiempo… Por favor… - pidió Paul

Shawn asintió.

- Lo siento. – le dijo

- No tienes porque sentirlo. Te daré una respuesta, pero cuando me haya aclarado, de mientras, todo seguirá como siempre. ¿No? – le dijo Paul

- Supongo. – dijo Shawn sonriendo.

Paul también sonrió.

- Esto ya está listo. – le dijo

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué, pero intenta no descargar la ira contra los espejos, no tienen la culpa. – dijo riendo

Shawn también rió y asintió. Salió de la habitación de Paul y puso rumbo a la suya.


	7. 06 Te lo digo aquí y delante de todos

** Capítulo 6:**

**Te lo digo aquí y delante de todos**

Pasó una semana y los comentarios que Shawn oía a hurtadillas entre los profesores, se habían extendido por los alumnos. Se lo había comentado a Paul, pero este le había pedido que no le hiciera caso y siguiera como hasta entonces, haciendo oídos sordos.

Un día, Paul estaba dando clase. Bueno, lo intentaba: ese día sus alumnos estaban bastante más revoltosos de lo que habitualmente lo estaban y no sabía porqué.

- Napoleón, cuando le arrebató el trono a Carlos III puso a su hermano José Bonaparte a reinar…. En España, es más conocido como "Pepe Botella" no se llamaba así por su afición a la bebida ojo, sino que… - explicaba Paul, un poco arto preguntó.- ¿Se puede saber que pasa? Estáis cuchicheando y haciendo más ruido de lo normal.

Los alumnos se quedaron callados, pero una de sus alumnas, la que parecía más atrevida levantó el brazo.

- Dígame Alicia. – pidió Paul

- Verá profesor, es que… Últimamente hay rumores de que usted está saliendo con Shawn, el profesor de bellas artes. – dijo la alumna.

Paul abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, y para evitar sospechas se rió como si se tratara de una broma.

- ¿Quién dice eso? – preguntó sonriente.

- La mayoría de los alumnos. Y lo suelen comentar los profesores cuando creen que no escuchamos. – respondió Alicia – ¿Es verdad? – preguntó.

Todos los alumnos se callaron, esperando la respuesta.

- ¿Por qué creéis que estoy saliendo con él? – preguntó Paul.

- Porque siempre están juntos… - dijo Alicia.

- Somos buenos amigos. – replicó Paul.

- Pero Shawn siempre habla bien de usted, suele decir muchas cosas y a veces el se queda embobado mirándole y cuando usted se da cuenta, ambos os ponéis rojos… Shawn más que usted pero… - explicó Alicia.

- Vamos a ver, os voy a decir algo que no quiero que salga de aquí. – dijo Paul sabiendo que aquello no iba a ser así – Shawn y yo tan solo somos buenos amigos, nada más, ni somos pareja ni nada por el estilo, solo hemos encajado bien y somos buenos amigos.

Paul estaba un poco mosqueado, no le gustaba que hablaran de él y Shawn así y tampoco le gustaba dar explicaciones de su vida privada pero en esa situación, se vio obligado ha hacerlas, para que sus alumnos no "sospecharan" nada.

- Pero sois gays, ¿verdad? Al menos Shawn seguro que lo es, ¿a que sí? – siguió Alicia.

- Eso es una cuestión personal que yo no te voy a responder. – le dijo Paul.

- Díganos al menos si Shawn es gay… - pidió Alicia.

- Eso. Pregúntaselo a él, yo no te voy a contestar. – dijo Paul un poco nervioso acabando la conversación. – Sigamos. Tras esto, Fernando VII, hijo de Carlos III…

Más habladurías y comentarios de Mark provocaron que Shawn fuera ha hablar con Vince. Estaba harto, harto de que especulara de su sexualidad y de que intentara averiguar lo que hacía o no hacía con Paul gracias ha algunos profesores e incluso a alumnos pelotas.

Harto, volvió ha hablar con Vince para enseñarle sus cartas y que las aceptara. Y como no, acabó discutiendo. Cualquiera que hubiera pegado el oído tras la puerta, pudiera haber escuchado la conversación.

Vince le había citado para proponerle algo que parecía completamente absurdo y carecía de sentido común.

- ¡Vince! – dijo Shawn ya al colmo de la desesperación - ¡No puedes prohibirme estar cerca de Paul! Educamos en el mismo centro, vivimos en el mismo sitio. ¡No puedes hacerlo!

- Claro que puedo. – dijo Vince con voz autoritaria – Soy el director de este colegio y pongo las normas que quiera, y tú que eres mi subordinado, estás obligado a cumplirlas. Así que no te quiero volver a ver al lado de Paul.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué coño no me puedo acercar a él? – preguntó harto

- Porque sois unos malditos maricones y no quiero veros juntos por los pasillos. – dijo Vince

- ¿Y se puede saber que coño hacemos para que quiera prohibirlo? Porque, que yo sepa, Paul y yo somos amigos ni siquiera estamos juntos. – explicó Shawn

- ¡Así que admites que te gusta! – exclamó Vince

- ¡Por supuesto! Es el hombre de mi vida y quiero estar con él, pero… - contó Shawn.

- Cierra la boca maricón de mierda. – dijo Vince con maldad.

Shawn lo miró boquiabierto, jamás hubiera esperado que Vince le llamara eso…

- Es usted un hijo de la gran puta. – dijo Shawn con odio, rojo por la ira.

- Despedido. – sentenció Vince – A la puta calle por faltarme el respeto y no acatar mis normas.

- ¿Por qué? – exclamó Shawn atónito. - ¿Por qué es un homófogo de mierda?

- ¡LARGO! – exclamó Vince

Shawn salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, lo acababan de despedir por seguir sus sentimientos y perder los papeles ante su jefe. Paul, que caminaba por los pasillos lo vio, y al verle con esa cara lo detuvo agarrándole del brazo para hablar con él.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó buscando sus ojos

Shawn se soltó con violencia.

- Vince me ha despedido. – gruñó

- ¿Qué? – preguntó atónito - ¿Cómo que te ha despedido? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque estoy enamorado de ti! – exclamó.


	8. 07 Por ti cariño

** Capítulo 7:**

**Por ti cariño**

Los alumnos que recorrían el pasillo, formaron un círculo al escuchar aquello, todos les miraban sorprendidos.

- ¿Por eso te ha echado? – preguntó Paul boquiabierto.

- Sí, por eso, y por llamarle hijo de puta. – explicó y se fue a su habitación adentrándose en la marea de alumnos.

Paul se quedó en mitad del círculo, pensando. Estaría dispuesto ha hacer todo por Shawn, y eso no iba a pasarlo por alto.

- Cancelado el examen del Lunes. – informó y fue al despacho entre vítores y exclamaciones de asombro de los alumnos.

Llamó a la puerta del despacho y solo entró cuando McMahon se lo indicó.

- Hola Paul, dime, ¿qué deseas? – preguntó con educación

- ¿Por qué ha despedido a Shawn? – preguntó Paul sin rodeos

- Vaya… Las noticias vuelan – comentó Vince – Los motivos por el cual haya decidido despedirle, quedan entre él y yo. – respondió McMahon.

- Lo ha echado por ser homosexual, ¿no? – preguntó Paul.

- Y por faltarme el respeto. – dijo McMahon.

- Le propongo un trato. – expuso Paul.

McMahon le miró con una ceja alzada, pero le indicó a que siguiera.

- Contrate de nuevo a Shawn. – expuso.

- ¿Eso es un trato? – dijo Vince – Mira Paul…

- No me ha dejado acabar – dijo Paul mirándole fijamente – Contrate de nuevo a Shawn y yo dimito.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué vas a dimitir? – preguntó Vince sorprendido.

- Su único problema es que no quiere ver a mí y a Shawn juntos porque no respeta a los homosexuales. Bien, yo soy el nuevo, he llegado este año. Si alguien se tiene que ir soy yo y no Shawn. – explicó

Vince lo meditó.

- Está bien – dijo Vince – Usted puede ir recogiendo sus cosas, Shawn no será despedido si viene y me pide perdón, así que, comuníqueselo.

Paul asintió y dicho esto se fue del despacho.

- Espere. – pidió Vince, Paul se volvió – El baile de primavera que hacemos todos los años es esta noche, si quiere, como regalo, puede quedarse.

Paul asintió.

- Estaré. – informó

Y finalmente, salió por la puerta. Le encantaba ese trabajo, estaba en la gloria, pero Shawn, era muy importante para él y no quería que después de tantos años, fuera él quien se quedara en la calle. No. Debía de ser Paul quien tenía que irse.

Fue hacia la habitación de Shawn, para informarle de las buenas nuevas. La puerta estaba entre abierta, así que se adentró dentro, vio a Shawn sentado en su cama, triste.

- Hola Shawn… - susurró inclinándose para poder quedar de frente.

- Hola…. – dijo en un murmullo.

- Oye, tengo una buena noticia. – dijo Paul sonriendo.

Shawn levantó la cabeza, confuso.

- Vince no te va ha despedir si le pides perdón. – anunció sonriendo.

- ¿A no? – preguntó Shawn sorprendido.

- No. – dijo sin perder la sonrisa – Te readmitirá solo con eso.

- ¿Qué has hecho para que acepte a no despedirme? – preguntó Shawn con una ceja alzada.

- He dimitido. – informó

Shawn abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Pero… ¿Estás de coña verdad? – dijo Shawn intentando reírse – No puedes hablar en serio… No… ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres importante para mí, y no quiero que Mcmahon te eche a ti que tienes más experiencia, yo soy el nuevo, yo tengo que marchar. – dijo Paul

- ¿Solo eso? – dijo Shawn pensando.

- Sí. – afirmó Paul de nuevo.

– Júrame que solo es eso, y no es el hecho de que te quieras alejar de mí porque te quiero. – pidió

- Te lo juro. Además, creo que así, estando lejos de ti, podré comprobar lo que en realidad tú significas para mí. – dijo Paul sonriendo – Ve y pídele perdón anda, yo tengo que recoger mi equipaje.

- Gracias por recuperar mi trabajo. – dijo Shawn.

- De nada. Gracias a ti por hacerme pasar estos meses de puta madre. – dijo Paul sonriendo – Por cierto. – dijo antes de irse – Puedo ir al baile este de primavera de este año, ¿tu vas a ir? – preguntó .

- Si tú vas, sí. – dijo Shawn.

- Entonces espero verte allí. – dijo Paul sonriendo se fue.

Paul salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya. No se arrepentía para nada de lo que había hecho, vale, había perdido un gran trabajo pero para él, los amigos valían muchísimo más que un empleo bueno.

Recogió sus cosas y dejó las maletas en la puerta para irse al día siguiente por la mañana, marcharía a América. Se tumbó en la cama y miró al techo.

Sin duda, lo que había hecho era porque Shawn significaba mucho para él pero aún, quizás por miedo, no quería admitir que le quería. Jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de querer a otro hombre, pero con Shawn…. Con Shawn había sido diferente.

Nunca antes había tenido tanta confianza con alguien. Nunca había tenido amigos de esas características tan "especiales" como las que tenía Shawn. Siempre de buen humor, dispuesto ha ayudar en todo lo posible…

En otra situación, cuando Shawn se le declaró no huyó de él y francamente no entendía el motivo. Cuando alguna mujer se le declaró en América, el había estado todo el tiempo posible lejos de ella para no herirle… Pero… Pero él quería estar cerca de Shawn, necesitaba tenerle cerca porque…

- Le quiero… - murmuró en voz alta.

Shawn estaba tumbado en la cama de su habitación. Aún no había ido a pedirle perdón a Vince y la verdad es que no quería. Le había ofendido y eso le había dolido, además, había "hecho" que Paul se fuera y eso era lo que más le jodía.

Sabía que gracias a Paul conservaba el trabajo, pero no le gustaba el que hubiera tenido que pagar con su puesto de trabajo. Ahora, podría servir de algo si con esa separación Paul iba a decidirse…


	9. 08 Save the last dance for me

** Capítulo 8:**

Save the last dance for me

Llegó la noche y con ello ese baile. Paul se había ataviado con el mismo traje que con el que llegó a clase, negro, con camisa blanca y ligeramente desabrochada, al cuello llevaba una corta bufanda de seda, simplemente era para adornar, no le iba a servir si hacía frío.

Shawn iba ataviado con un traje también negro, pero a diferenta de Paul, el llevaba una camiseta puesta de color azul eléctrico. No es que fuera muy de arreglarse la verdad.

Ambos fueron al gimnasio donde se organizó aquello, las colchonetas y demás balones esparcidos por ahí se habían quitado para poner mesas con comida y bebidas y una donde estaba la música. Estaba adornado con globos de colores y flores de cartulinas, la mayoría de los alumnos, vestían trajes llamativos, de colores vivos.

Paul llegó antes y se integró entre los profesores alejándose de Vince. Estuvo hablando con Mark y Glen un tiempo, cuando Shawn entró, no pudo evitar mirarle y sonreír. Sintió un hormigueo en el estómago que le recorrió el cuerpo, creía que debería de…

- Paul… ¿Estás aquí? – preguntó Glen riéndose.

- ¿Qué? Eh… Perdón, me distraje. – se excusó.

Glen se rió, se despidió y fue a hablar con la profesora de gimnasia.

- Oye… Tú sientes algo por Shawn, ¿a que sí? – casi confirmó Mark.

Paul se sonrojó y dio gracias a que hubiera luces oscuras para que no se le notara.

- Verás… Yo… - empezó Paul buscando una excusa.

- Tranquilo, a mi me da igual… Solo digo que como te quedas embobado mirándole y ahora te has ido a tú mundo cuando ha entrado… - comentó Mark riéndose.

- ¿Tanto se nota? – preguntó Paul un poco asustado.

- Tranquilo, Vince es imbécil. Yo lo noto porque me fijo mucho en eso. – explicó.

Sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Paul se quedó allí, sin saber muy bien que hacer, sonrió a Shawn cuando le miró y fue a servirse algo.

Las canciones que sonaban por los altavoces empezaron a ser más lentas, y los alumnos se iban con sus respectivas parejas a bailar a la pista. Paul, sentía la necesidad de bailar con Shawn, este sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo para no agobiarse con que le iba a pedir perdón a Vince.

Sonaron tres canciones, y Shawn se dignó ha hablar con Vince. Fue entonces cuando Paul se acercó, miró a Shawn y le hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

- ¿Bailas? – preguntó extendiendo su mano derecha.

Shawn le miró extrañado, pero se la agarró y ambos se fueron al centro de la pista. Los alumnos, al verlos, dejaron de a bailar he hicieron un circulo entorno a ellos.

**" **_**You can dance-every dance with the guy /  
Who gives you the eye,let him hold you tight /  
You can smile-every smile for the man /  
Who held your hand neath the pale moon light **_**"  
**  
Paul marcaba los pasos de baile, había enganchado a Shawn con la bufanda que llevaba y ambos iban al compás de la música. Le agarró la mano derecha con la suya, y apoyó la izquierda en la cintura de Shawn, este le respondió de la misma manera y siguieron bailando.

_**" […] Oh I know that the music's fine /  
Like sparklin' wine,go and have your fun /  
Laugh and sing,but while we're apart. **__**"  
**__  
_Pegó su frente con la de Shawn y se dedicaron a mirarse a los ojos, ajenos a que toda las miradas apuntaban a ellos dos.

- ¿Pero tú no…? – dijo Shawn moviendo los labios

- Te dije que lo pensaría… Y ya lo tengo decidido. – dijo Paul sonriendo, agarró a Shawn solo de una mano para que girara sobre sí mismo y volvieron a agarrarse como antes.

_**" […] **_**Baby don't you know I love you so /  
Can't you feel it when we touch /  
I will never never let you go /  
I love you oh so much. "****  
**  
Paul inclinó a Shawn todo lo que pudo con un pase elegante de baile y lo devolvió a su pose original, ahora, tocaba el turno de Shawn. Se quitó la bufanda que le había puesto Paul y se la volvió a poner a su dueño, luego se acercó a él lo que pudo, como si fuese a besarle, pero lo dejó con las ganas. Lo rodeó andando a su lado mientras que le quitaba la chaqueta, cuando la obtuvo, la lanzó al suelo.

" _**[…] Can he walk you home,you must tell him no /**__**  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home /  
And in whose arms you're gonna be /  
Save the last dance for me. "  
**__  
_Pegaron sus cuerpos, atrayéndose por la cintura y juntaron sus labios. A Paul, se le revolucionó el estómago, los colores saltaron a su cara y un nerviosismo se instaló en sus pies. Aquello era estar en el cielo y los labios de Shawn eran dulces, húmedos… Dignos de besar.

Los alumnos contemplaban la escena sorprendidos, algunos como Alicia, con una sonrisa. El profesorado, era indiferente. A la mayoría no le importaba, contemplaba la escena con curiosidad pero después de todo lo que había pasado, se imaginaban que aquello iba a ocurrir…

Solo había dos personas que estaban que echaban chispas, Vince y Christopher. Pero ninguno, por algún extraño motivo, no se atrevían a hablar. No querían interrumpir aquello.

" _**[...] Cause don't forget who's taking you home / **__**  
And in whose arms you're gonna be /  
So darling, save the last dance for me /  
Save the last dance for me /  
Save the last dance for me. "  
**__  
_La canción acabó y Paul y Shawn mantuvieron el beso un poco más, solo unos segundos. Se separaron lentamente, abrieron los ojos y se quedaron mirándose sin parpadear, unos segundos más estuvieron así. Los alumnos aplaudieron, al igual que algunos de los profesores, sobretodo Mark.

Paul sonrió y agarró una mano de Shawn, tras eso, ambos salieron del gimnasio pasando entre la muchedumbre de alumnos que no dejaban de aplaudir. Fueron hasta donde estaban sus habitaciones, hasta ese pasillo y Shawn se apoyó en la pared agarrando a Paul de la bufanda para que no se fuera.

- ¿Seguro? – le preguntó

- Por supuesto. – dijo Paul sonriendo, le besó con suavidad – Te quiero… - susurró.

Los mofletes de Shawn se tiñeron de rojo.

- Yo también… - dijo sonriendo.


	10. 09 Adiós

** Capítulo 9:**

**Adiós**

Paul sonrió, abrazó a Shawn por la cintura y continuó el beso disfrutando de aquello como si nunca le hubiera pasado, sin duda, los labios de Shawn eran especiales y eso, le encantaba.

- Tengo que irme a dormir… Mi avión sale pronto… - susurró Paul.

Shawn suspiró.

- Vamos a dar un paseo por los jardines… Por favor… - pidió Shawn.

- Claro. – respondió Paul lo cogió de la mano y salieron fuera.

Los jardines estaban oscuros, apenas iluminados por las luces que provenían del colegio. Varios alumnos, daban rienda suelta a su amor metiéndose mano entre los arbustos o en rincones oscuros, Paul y Shawn los veían pero no comentaban nada. Se fueron al lago y cerca de la orilla se sentaron.

Paul se tumbó en la hierba y Shawn lo hizo pero de costado, para quedarse mirando a Paul. Este dirigió la cabeza hacia él, la poca luz que había le daba en el rostro y podía admirar los hermosos ojos azules que Shawn tenía.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo Shawn – Nunca imaginé que al final… Te decidieras por esto…

Paul sonrió y también se puso de costado.

- Yo tampoco lo imaginé… Pero sé que tomé la mejor decisión.

Esta vez fue Shawn quien se tumbó boca arriba en el suelo. Sonrió. Paul apoyó la mano en el pecho de Shawn.

- ¿Viste a la gente? – preguntó Shawn

- No me fijé… Pero me imagino sus caras… - dijo Paul sonriendo, bajó la mano hasta llegar a los bajos de la camiseta, para levantarla un poco y meter la mano por ella.

- Vince al menos estaba que echaba chispas… - dijo Shawn dejándose tocar, aquello provocó que su pulso se acelerara

Paul toco con la yema de los dedos el pecho de Shawn, su vello era suave… Agradable. Subió la mano un poco y la puso sobre el corazón.

- Oye… No te pongas nervioso… - pidió Paul acercándose a Shawn

Este sonrió, lo cogió de la camisa y tiró hacia él para dejarlo encima. Le besó con suavidad. Paul sacó la mano de donde las tenía y las puso en el suelo a ambos lados de la cabeza de Shawn, estando un poco incorporado.

- Te quiero… - dijo Paul.

Shawn sonrió y le besó de nuevo, mordiéndole el labio superior con cariño.

- Yo también… - dijo Shawn – Oye… ¿Podemos dormir juntos? – preguntó – Solo dormir… Solo eso. – aclaró ante la cara de Paul

Finalmente, Paul sonrió.

- Si solo es eso, sí. – dijo

Shawn sonrió. Se volvieron a levantar y se encaminaron de nuevo al colegio sin soltarse de la mano, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Shawn. Paul se despojó de su ropa quedándose en ropa interior, Shawn hizo lo mismo y fue entonces cuando Paul pudo comprobar todas sus facciones.

Shawn tenía un cuerpo fino, al menos, más fino que él. Era musculoso y tenía la espalda igual, una espalda suave al tacto como Paul pudo comprobar. Su trasero, quedaba realzado al final de la columna y sin duda, los calzoncillos formaban un bulto que hizo que Paul se sonrojara.

Shawn sonrió y se tendió en la cama, Paul lo hizo nervioso a su lado. Sabía que no iba a pasar nada pero nunca había dormido tan cerca de un hombre. Shawn apoyó la cabeza en el suave pecho de Paul y le rodeó con un brazo.

Paul puso nervioso el brazo sobre Shawn y sonrió.

- Se está bien así… - comentó

- Yo deseaba estar así… - respondió Shawn con los ojos cerrados.

Pasó el tiempo y ambos se durmieron así. A gusto. Al día siguiente Paul despertó primero, estuvo un tiempo mirando a Shawn, incluso verle dormir hacía que sintiera algo especial. Se deshizo del abrazo que le unía a Shawn y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Miró por la venta y luego miró el reloj. Se tenía que ir ya. Besó a Shawn sin despertarlo, se vistió y se fue a su habitación, recogió las maletas y salió fuera, hacia el coche.

- Te decidiste al final, ¿eh? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Paul se volvió y vio a Mark. Sonrió.

- Sí. – dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo

- ¿Sabes? Sabía seguro que acabaríais juntos… - dijo Mark tirando el cigarro que se estaba fumando al suelo y pisándolo con el pie.

- ¿Era tan evidente? – preguntó Paul con una ceja alzada mientras dejaba las maletas en el maletero del coche.

- Claro… Yo siempre he pensado que… - empezó Mark.

- Te quedarías a gusto… - interrumpió una voz.

- Ah… Christopher… Hola. – saludó Paul con sequedad.

- Ya era hora de que te fueras. – dijo – Después del espectáculo que diste ayer no esperaba que te quedaras.

Paul prefirió ignorarlo, cerró el maletero y abrió la puerta. Mark no se calló.

- ¿Eres tan ciego que ni tan siquiera aceptas el amor? – preguntó .

- Eso no es amor. Es una enfermedad…

Paul se detuvo en seco y se acercó.

- ¿De que cojones hablas? – preguntó Mark

- Nunca me imaginé que fueras a apoyarle… - dijo Christopher taladrando a Mark con la mirada

- Nunca creí que fueras tan estúpido como para pensar que el amor es una enfermedad Chris… - dijo Mark en un susurro.

Paul miró con una ceja alzada a Mark.

- No me faltes el respeto porque…

- ¿Por qué si no qué Chris? – preguntó Mark cruzándose de brazos – Vas a ir a ver a McMahon y le dirás que te he llamado estúpido, el te va a apoyar y me vais a dejar como un estúpido a mí, ¿verdad?

- Sabes con que juegas… - dijo Chris

- Llevo muchos años en este colegio como para no saberlo… - dijo Mark sonriendo de medio lado - ¿Y sabes? Siempre he pensado que eras un poquito estúpido. Adiós Paul, tienes mi número, ya me contarás como te van las cosas… - pidió Mark y se adentró al colegio

Paul le vio irse y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Chris.

- A diferencia que tú, yo tengo amigos. – dijo y se metió en el coche.

Chris le gritó algo que Paul no estuvo dispuesto a escuchar pues encendió la radio.

Empezó a llover.

** Fin**

¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!! Habrá segunda parte pero sabe Dios cuando la colgaré....


End file.
